Total Drama Kingdom
by MagicMaster8521
Summary: In a vast Kingdom expanding over the lands of all the world, many people reside and live there. But when one of their own get captured and another becomes a insane freak and another is a old sexually challenged cook things will never turn out well. What will happen? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! First ever fic here so constructive criticism is appreciated! I started writing on this website because of the AMAZING writer 'Wish I Was A Pirate'. Please check out his stuff, 'Wonder what I think of them?' is one of my absolute faves. Anyways, hope you enjoy this fic!  
><strong>

**P.S: OC'S ARE IN THIS!  
><strong>

Anna ran towards the large castle, "Hello?! Come on!" She yelled as she began to search faster and faster, "It's very important!" She yelled again running towards the dinning hall, opening the large doors. "I have some great news!" Anna smiled out of breathe.

Julius stood up upon hearing Anna's news. "What is it, Anna?" Julius curiously said.

Josh walked in, with a huge pile of books, only to fall over a chair and fell flat on his face.

"Yay. Important news." Normal groaned, and walked over to Anna, at a very slow pace.

Scarlett sighed and rolled her eyes, her eyes looked up from her book, which she slammed shut, hard. "The incompetence of the girl tells me her importance and my importance suffer a great discrepancy. Of course, I shall be present, keeping up the act is essential and I shall even have to put up with such _vermin_." She had a hint of venom in her voice as she walked to Anna.

Anna helped picked up the books, "Josh, you should be more careful!" She exclaimed before twirling around the room. "The king is allowing us to have a ball!"

"Sweet Jesus! Who's coming _this _time?" Josh asked as he sat down.

Scarlett nodded, "And how many shall be invited? Will the king's presence remove all birthing of sound from the the ball's residing home?"

"Oh the king isn't coming, but we get to choose the guests!" Anna exclaimed happily as got on to the table and started to tap dance.

"A ball, you say? Why, may I ask?" Julius asked Anna.

"Ooh, why must we have a ball?" Sam asked.

"The king's daughter, Dawn has come of age! She is eighteen!" Anna yelled happily.

"Of course. Appropriator decision due to the happening of last time." Scarlett read her book, "It is a darn shame we never found out who it was. The attempted murder plan was far fetched, of course an imbecilic person would be in the state of my mind to approach it not myself of course." Scarlett's plan had failed because that stupid Max had gotten in the way, butchering her plan and not doing whatever he was told and wanting to be near the king to do evil at every wreaking moment. But of course, Scarlett knew as she lifted up her glasses and nudged them further up her nose, she had clearly underestimated Max's idiocy.

Never again.

"Scarlett, I don't understand." Anna said as she twirled again.

"Dawn? You mean that girl everyone was around and trying to kiss?" Jeremy sighed, "Sounds great."

Scarlett looked at Jeremy, her expression seemed almost emotionless and monotone. "Ah. Dawn is the attention of many for many moments, after the collapse of attention spans and resurrections of them. Jealously is never in a content mood to morph into an arc of redemption."

Jeremy slowly blinked and nodded, "Okay?"

Scarlett cleared her throat. "The attempted murder plot of the king was shocking, the plan was horrid." She informed Anna.

"Jeremy, I'm sure it will be fun!" Anna said softly before stopping her dance.

"Ah. I would like to offer Princess Dawn my congratulations to her," Julius said, raising his cup full of wine.

Sam's face grew in delight. "Princess Dawn has come of age? I must ask her to dance with me at her ball!"

Jeremy rolled her eyes. "Hey? Where'd Scarlett go? Nevermind. Lovin' the fact that Sam proved my point even though he showed no resentment when she was branded a thief on a competition show or something like that and Sam was the selected fan to go on with her?"

Scarlett was in her laboratory, pacing.

"A framing is on the fate train, and cannot have the opportunity not of seizing. I shall be taking this risk, no hindrance shall be the ending of me."

Anna smiled as Sam, "I hope she will dance will you!" Anna said happily before looking at the time, "Opps! I'm going miss the packaging deliver!" Anna yelled before jumping from the table and running out of the dining hall.

"Wait! It's the weekends! That means the King will collect it! And...she's gone."

Anna quickly ran back into the dining room, "Oh right." Anna said as she took a plate of mac and cheese.

"You know that was a joke right?"

Anna spit out her food, "What!?" Anna squealed as she began to ran back to the post office.

Julius continued eating, whist Sam stopped and sighed. "I hope Dawn will accept my request to dance with her," he said.

Julius put down the massive chicken wing and wiped his hands and mouth. "Brother, you will get your chance with Dawn."

"She knows...I was still joking...the King does collect it..."

Anna came back in with a few packets, "Jeremy! The king is away on the trip. Remember he was taken to the fancy hospital after the mishap." Anna reminded him.

"Uh, yeah, but no. That never happened because they were here like 10 minutes ago. Ya know, when they told you to collect the main that should be arriving about...now. What's that? Mail never arrives early. The king has stated his dislike of that."

"Hmm, well I suppose it's a gift for us!" Anna said happily as she handed out the packets to their owners.

"I don't what all of this is... AHH!" Josh cried as he fell off of a ladder and caused all of the bookshelves to fall.

Anna sighed as she helped Josh up, "When will you stop being so clumsy?" Anna asked.

Sam got up of his chair and helped Josh up. "Are you alright, Josh?" Sam asked. "If it makes you feel any better, we could play Dungeons and Dragons, if you like."

"I'm alright Anna. Anywho, I don't know why we must have Dawn over... LeShawna is the Queen of the nearby country and she is coming at same day."

"It's Dawn's birthday, and I think LeShawna and her will be crown the rulers of their kingdom." Anna said.

Scarlett walked in, "May Max the gesture be tried for treason?" Scarlett handed Anna a large 10 page report. "Evidence is in the contained report. Forward to the king for no dire consequences." Scarlett told her gravely.

Anna looked up at Scarlett and nodded slowly, "Hopefully I can catch the mail horse!" Anna yelled before hurrying off.

"The control you have is _so_alluring." Scarlett quipped, as she rolled her eyes

Josh went and sent a pigeon over to LeShawna.

"Fly away ya stupid bird!"

"I think that the princess should just become a badass warrior like me." Jo replied. Kayla hit her shoulder, "Jo! Don't use that kind of language! The princess needs a husband so she and her suiter can rule the kingdom!"

**AND THAT'S IT FOR NOW! Next chapter out soon! Please review, tell me what I can do and check out Wish I Was A Pirate because he's AMAZING! Thank you, and later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This was inspired by Wish I Was A Pirate, so check him out!**

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW! Next chapter we will continue from here. I hope you enjoyed this, please review and leave critics, and peace!**

"I nominate Julius to be Dawn's suitor!" Maggie grinned.

Kayla laughed, "I have to second that!"

Josh rolled his eyes as he drunk the red wine.

Anna came back into the room panting slightly dirty, "It was sent to the King." Anna said to Scarlett before sitting down next to Maggie, "Oh My! Don't you think the King would approval?"

Kayla laughed at the nomination, "I second that! Julius would be a fine suitor for the princess." She said, giving a sly look to Julius.

"I nominate Josh." Scarlett revealed.

"Same!" Jeremy agreed.

Anna frowned as she saw a pigeon fly into the window and flew into her hands, she quickly read it and frowned. "The king wants us to get the suitor ready, make a wedding dress, cake, and make sure the ball is good." Anna said.

"I nominate no one for now." Jo scoffed, crossing her arms.

"I nominate Sam!" Anna said clapping her hands.

Kayla started to twitch a bit. "A-a b-ball you s-say? I don't know w-what to feel about that." Jo isn't very sentimental, but noticed Kaylas frightened eyes. "Uhhhh, you okay?"

"Yay. A ball. Because people like me don't already spend enough time realizing how terrible their social life is." Noah deadpanned, momentarily looking up from his book.

Ruff ran in. "We're nominating people? Why? There's a ball? Can I come? I probably can't." He said,sighing as he finished his sentence and sat down.

"Julius, who you mind if you could make the dress? I heard your a very good tailor." Anna said.

"Mind if I pause you there? Why did I get nominated? And whose dress will I be doing?" Julius asked Anna.

"Wow, congratulations on the nomination, Julius!" Sam said as he slapped Julius's beefy back.

"Him a tailor, please? I designed the dresses for Margo Channing and you are picking him over me?!" Josh cried out in a bewildered fashion.

"Never been better!" Kayla laughed nervously, rubbing her arm. "I can do the cake. I love baking cakes!"

"Oh Josh, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were that dress designer!" Anna said sorryly, "Julius and you can work on Princess Dawn's and LeShawna's dresses!"

"I like that. I can design them and he can make them." Josh said as he pulled out his sketch book. "I already have 175 sketches done for dresses."

"Whoa, whoa. I thought I was going to be the suitor," Julius rambled to Anna.

"Maybe Sam could be the suitor." Anna suggested.

"Oh no. Julius is much better, in my opinion." Kayla debated.

"Why?!" Anna demeaned, "Sure he is a bit of a fixer upper but he is still amazing!" Anna debated again.

"Yes, the ginger with a beer belly is definitely amazing." Noah chimed in, rolling his eyes.

Ruff was currently daydreaming, drool coming from his mouth as he started to fall asleep.

"Can't we just have Julius marry Dawn? I will not allow someone who uses Frozen references to change my mind!" Maggie yelled.

"Noah! Why do you always have to be so mean?" Anna asked.

"We should ask Julius and Sam what they think of this." Anna said.

"I just like to give out constructive criticism, and some people need it more than others." Noah replied, as if it was the most obvious answer ever.

"As much as I would love to marry Dawn, I think Sam would be the perfect gentleman for Dawn," Julius said.

"Thank you, but I don't feel comfortable marrying Dawn. How about you?" Sam shot back.

"I guess Julius since of vote you will be the suitor." Anna said as she got out her drawing pad and began to write down Julius-Suitor.

"Wow, congratulations Julius!" Sam hugged.

"Thank you, Sam!" Julius hugged back. "I wonder how she will react when she finds out I'm the suitor."

"So...what's going on?" Sarah asked.

"Hopefully well." Anna said quietly, "It's a shame you too will not meet until you are legally wed."

"Oh hello Sarah! Julius is getting married and we are working on the wedding plans."

"May I interrupt you for a second. Does Dawn even know that I am planning to wed her?" Julius asked in a serious tone.

Now about the dress... How about these as a possible gown?" Josh said as she gave some sketches for Julius to look at.

"Oh yes, Dawn knows. But she doesn't know the suitor. I will have to inform the king tomorrow, I simply can't go out this time!" Anna said sighing.

Thank you, Josh. These look great!" Julius said to Josh. Then he darted back to Anna. "Right. So tell me, when is the wedding ceremony."

"Wait, isn't he like seventeen? Well, we are in medieval times so...whatever. Who's the bride?"

"About two weeks from now." Anna said looking at the wedding gown, "I do hope we can get everything ready in time." Anna said.

"Oh, Sarah he is getting married to Princess Dawn. Anyone want to go to the library?" Anna asked.

"I just hope so. May I at least please see a picture of her?" Julius asked Anna.

"Follow me, Julius I will show you a painting of her." Anna said getting up from her chair and opening the doors.

"Um, the aura whisperer? Odd match, but okay. And yeah, I guess I'll go to the library," Sarah shrugged.

Noah, being the _royal_ librarian, left the hall and made his way towards the _royal_ library. He was looking at his book the whole time, and made it to the library without looking up once.


End file.
